lag_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
American Dash
Steven Arthur Peterson (of Earth-1), also known by his superhero alter-ego American Dash, is a fictional comic book character who has appeared in all forms of American Dash media, and many comic book series published by LAG Comics. Backstory - Born: February 2, 1991 - Age: 26 (at beginning of adventure in 2017) History Early Life Joining The Military Becoming American Dash Old Friends, New Enemies Dark Times Global Threat American Dash: No More Trouble in Russia Joining the Infinity Force Civil War Civil War: Aftermath Brand New World Personality Powers/Abilities * Speed Force: Steven Peterson is The Generator of The Speed Entity. The Speed Entity is a vaguely defined extra dimensional energy force from which most super speed powered heroes draw their powers. The Speed Entity serves as the ultimate measure of velocity in the LAG Universe. They are often referred to in terms of barriers: Sound barrier, Light barrier, Time Barrier, Dimensional Barrier, and finally the Speed Force Barrier. Steven Peterson is the very source and creator of the Speed Force,and generates it with every step he takes. ** Superhuman Speed: Speed Entity conduits have one main ability above all else. Conduits are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in their universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. Older speedsters have a reduced but maxed speed of 770 mph which is just below sonic booms allowing them to react to situations without causing civilians undo stress. Speedsters in their prime can travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for conduits to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speedsters unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may detach themselves from the Speed Entity or even become part of the Speed Entity by accident. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Steven possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to easily see and perceive other speedsters and instantly react to nearly any attack or event. ** Superhuman Stamina: Speed Entity conduits have to access the Speed Entity for a number of different tasks. Most Speedsters use their superhuman speed and react at superhuman speeds; therefore, they must run for extended periods or operate for a large amount of time. Their bodies can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress ** Superhuman Agility: Steven's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily make sharp turns and leap far distances while moving at superhuman speed. ** Accelerated Healing: Speed Entity conduits are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. * Increased Perceptions: Speed Entity conduits traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Entity grants them enhanced senses that allow them to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. * Aerokinesis: Speed Entity conduits that plant themselves on the ground and rotate their extremities can cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through their focused funnel. Most Speedsters use this ability automatically when they run reducing the air currents around their body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit their speed. Creatively, Speedsters can create tornadoes and gusts with their arms * Electrokinesis: Steven's body generates Speed Entity energy that manifests itself as yellow lightning. The heat from the lightning also creates a thermal expansion that allows Steven's suit to be stored in his ring. Steven is capable of projecting bolts of lightning from his hands, and forcefully discharging a large burst of lightning from his body. Steven also states that metal reacts strangely around him. This is due to the electricity generated from his body magnetizing and conducting metals near him. * Increased Perceptions: Speed Entity conduits traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Entity grants them enhanced senses that allow them to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. * Phasing: Speed Entity conduits can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility allowing them to phase through objects. * Speed Entity Aura: People who are propelled by the conduits during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When the conduit must rescue an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. * Speed Entity Conduit: People who, for whatever reason, are connected to the Speed Force are sometimes called Speed Entity Conduits. This means that they are connected to the Speed Entity and are tethered to it. Some characters may control their Speed Entity imparted powers in different ways such as only Superhuman Strength or even directed through Lighting but no matter their adaptions they are still connected to the Entity. * Supercharged Brain Activity: Sometimes neglected by Speedsters who only operate at superhuman speeds and never slow down enough to understand their full potential; Speedsters can access superhuman levels in their brains further than processing information. They can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in their brains at superhuman speeds. Different conduits access this activity in different ways. Paraphernalia Gadgets - Plasma Pistols - Smoke Grenades - Grapple Hook - Tranquilizer Darts - Speed Mega Booster (uncontrollable damage and speed only while evil)Category:Character Category:The Infinity Force Category:Hero Category:Main Hero Category:American Dash Series Category:Future Timeline Category:Speedster